The Snow Queen
by A. Cullen
Summary: Zoi meets an unusual girl at a party, but can't remember her name. Luckily he finds her working at a hospital, but she gives him the cold shoulder. Why doesn't she remember him? And will Mina finally uncover the secret of the boy's club? AxZ AU fairytale
1. Once Upon A Time

**AN: **I'm so excited about this one. Ami and Zoi are my favorites. I haven't really worked out all the details for this story yet, so it will probably go a little slower than the others. But here is a tid bit to start with. Enjoy. (And I don't own Sailor Moon.)

_

* * *

The Snow Queen_

**Prologue**

* * *

Ami sipped delicately at her glass of champagne, wrinkling her nose as it tickled her tongue. 

The speaker was droning on and on and had yet to introduce the main person she'd come to see:

Yamazaki-san was one of the best inventors in medical technology in the past fifty years, and privately Ami thought he was the most brilliant mind in the past one-hundred years.

He rarely published articles, but she had a copy of every single one he'd written.

She blushed just thinking about how ridiculous her obsession must sound to her friends. She'd spent the better part of her lunch last week with Makoto just dreaming about meeting her idol at the hospital fund raising gala tonight.

"Excuse me," she heard a light, masculine voice beside her and turned to see a very beautiful young man in a tux.

"Yes?" she asked shyly. Men always made her extremely nervous, especially men who were as blatantly attractive as the green eyed blond in front of her.

"I've been wandering around this place for hours, it seems," he said, "but I have no idea where the bar is – and I could really use a glass of that."

He nodded at her champagne.

"Oh," she colored, "actually, th-this is the last one. The bar ran out an hour ago and they've sent someone for more."

He looked a bit peeved, but shrugged and, to her complete surprise, he wrapped his fingers carefully around her own on the stem of the glass and asked:

"Do you mind?"

Ami didn't know what to say, she was so shocked. He took her silence for acquiescence and bringing her flute to his mouth took a quick sip of the champagne.

"Thanks," he smiled, licking his lips, "You've no idea how much that was called for."

Ami stared at him and he glanced back at her, catching her expression. Instantly his face furrowed.

"Did I offend you?" he asked, "I assure you I didn't mean to. It's just that I have to give a short speech in a few minutes and I really needed..."

"Look," he said suddenly, "I'll find you another glass."

He immediately turned and hunted down one of the over worked waiters, asked him for an empty glass and carried it back to where she was standing, still amazed that a strange man had drank her champagne.

"Here," he said and took the glass from her limp fingers. He carefully poured the champagne into the new glass and handed it back to her.

"There," he smiled, brushing his curly hair out of his face, "That's better right?"

Ami thought it wise not to point out that he'd already tainted her champagne, never mind the glass. He seemed genuinely apologetic for startling her.

"It's alright," she nodded, "Thank you."

"Well, thank you," he returned cheerfully, "for giving a nervous man some courage."

A name was called and he spun toward the stage.

"Oops, gotta go," he turned back to her and took her other hand, pressing it warmly, "thanks for the drink, wish me luck," he kissed her hand in a breezy, half-humorous manner and sped toward the stage.

Ami was so dumbstruck all she could do was stare in horror at her hand, until someone jostled her from behind and caused her to spill her champagne down the front of her dress.

"I'm so sorry," the woman whispered apologetically.

"It's alright," Ami murmured distressingly and went to the ladies room to clean herself up.

By the time she came back the crowd was clapping so enthusiastically she couldn't hear the name of the next speaker.

"Who finished speaking?" she asked the woman who'd bumped her.

"Yamazaki-san," the woman replied, still clapping, "he's simply amazing. What a presence!"

_I missed him?!_ Ami thought dejectedly.

"Is your dress alright?" the woman asked, seeing her face fall.

"Yeah, it's fine." Ami mumbled, and turned to walk to the bar.

She plopped down in the farthest chair in the corner with a glass of fruit flavored vodka and tried to make herself a small as possible.

Her thoughts fled from her disappointment in not seeing Yamazaki-san to the added rain cloud of the day...

"Do you mind?"

She heard a familiar voice ask.

She glanced up as the blond man from before gazed down at her, a friendly smile on his face.

"Uh-" she started and blushed.

"Thanks," he said, drawing up a chair next to her so that he could face her with his back to the rest of the room.

"I hate to keep bothering you like this," he added in a low voice, "but I thought this looked like the best place to sit to get away from them."

Ami wondered who 'them' was and glanced over his shoulder. About six women had entered the room at that moment, of varying heights and descriptions, giggling and talking, and looking around as though they were trying to find someone.

"Are they with you?" Ami asked, curiously.

"They wish," he muttered, but she didn't quite catch this.

In a louder voice he answered, "Not really, you know how it is."

Ami didn't have any idea, but she nodded politely.

"So," he said, flicking his hair over his shoulder, "did you like my speech?"

"Oh," she blushed faintly, "I'm sorry, I think I missed it."

_He must have gone just before Yamazaki-san._

"Oh, well, you didn't miss much," he grimaced, "same old stuff they always ask me to talk about here."

"My name is Zoisite, by the way," he added, extending his hand in a Western fashion, "Zoi for short."

"I'm Ami," she murmured, shaking his hand gingerly.

He noticed her dainty grip and smiled to himself.

"So what brings you to this gala extrodinare?"

"Oh," Ami swallowed, "I work at the hospital."

"Really? What department?"

"Diagnostics," she replied.

He whistled.

"Heavy stuff," he joked, "so you're like the Sherlock Holmes of the hospital, right?"

She surprised herself by laughing a bit at this.

"I like puzzles," she agreed, then put her hands to her mouth in mortification.

"I-I don't mean I think of patients as puzzles!" she stumbled.

He chuckled at her stricken expression.

"I'm sure you care deeply about all your patients, Ami-san." he replied.

"Yes," she smiled shyly.

He had such easy manners that drawing her out of her shell was not terribly difficult – and the alcohol didn't hurt either.

"What do you do?" she asked.

He shrugged.

"I just tinker around mostly, I'm a technician."

"You've never seen me before, have you?" he asked suddenly, "I mean, you didn't hear my speech."

"No," Ami assured him, "Why?"

He broke into a real grin.

"I just wondered," he answered lightly, "you look a little familiar, that's all."

"Oh," she nodded.

"Do you want another one of those?" he asked, eying her empty glass.

To her amazement she realized she'd finished off the screwdriver.

"Well," she paused, she was about to exceed her two drink rule.

"Let me buy you something."

He grinned, "it all goes to charity anyway, right?"

"Well, that's true," Ami smiled.

* * *

Five drinks later (on both sides) they were laughing and giggling together like school girls at their well hidden table. 

It seemed that Zoisite held his liquor about as well as Ami did, which is to say, not well at all.

He was telling her a story about a prank he'd played in high school – dressing up like a girl to infiltrate the girl's dormitory, and she was listening to him with tears in her eyes.

"No, wait, wait," he panted, grinning crazily, "this is the best part, so I fell out of the closet at that exact moment -"

"Oh, no!" Ami clapped her hands over her mouth, giggling.

"And landed on the dog-"

Ami lost it.

"And the cream, balloons and everything, it went everywhere. I got in so much trouble!"

"I swear it's all true!" he shouted, slumping back wards into his seat.

They were both laughing so hard they couldn't breathe.

"Ah," Zoisite sighed, wiping the tears from his eyes, "wow. Oh, look, Ami, we're the last one's here."

They both looked around at the abandoned bar area.

"Maybe we should go," she suggested softly.

"Yeah," he nodded, and rose to stretch. Ami tried not to notice how nicely he looked doing it, but her self control wasn't what it usually was.

"Let's go," he sang, and offered her his hand, which she took willingly and they walked out arm in arm, grabbing their coats on the way.

He snagged a cab for them and rode with her to her apartment, even opening the door for her to help her out. He walked with her to her door, his arm casually around her back to steady them both.

"Well," he grinned down at her, "this was fun, we must do it again at the next fund raiser."

Ami giggled and nodded.

He took her by both shoulders and planted a quick kiss on each cheek, leaving her already flushed cheeks redder.

"Goodnight, fair Ami-san," he declared, "please sleep well and dream of strange diseases."

"Thank you," she tried not to laugh, and managed to bow.

He returned her bow smoothly, despite his inebriated state, and waved at her as she went through the door. Then he turned and she watched him as he made his careful, slightly weaving way back to the cab.

_He's nice._ She thought hazily as she fell into bed, still wearing her stained dress. She closed her eyes and sighed, already nearly asleep.

_It's too bad I couldn't have met him earlier..._


	2. A Cold Piece of Glass

_The Snow Queen_

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Zoisite!" Neph called, on the verge of laughing. It was the third time he'd called the young man's name.

"What?" Zoi turned to look at him vaguely.

"Spill the beans, man."

"I have no idea what you mean."

"Tell the rest of us all about her."

"Who?"

Zoisite was getting a little testy with Neph's pestering.

"Whoever it is you've been thinking about for the past hour."

Neph burst into laughter, Jade cracked a smile. Kunzite came back to the table with coffees.

"What did I miss?" he asked suspiciously.

"Zoisite is just about to tell us who his latest flame is," Neph answered, smirking.

"Is he?"

"No, he's not," Zoi snapped.

"Whew," Neph raised both hands, "no need to bite our heads off."

"If you ask a rude and ridiculous question, expect the answer in like kind, twit," was all the reply he got from the younger man.

"Methinks the lady doth protest too much," Jadeite murmured into his coffee.

"Well, the 'lady' part is right, anyway," Neph agreed.

Zoisite slammed his fist on the table in a very uncharacteristic display of violence. The other men looked at him with varying degrees of surprise.

"Stop making fun of me, I'm not in the mood today, Neph." he muttered.

Neph and Jade exchanged interested glances.

"Is something bothering you, then?" Kunzite asked kindly.

Zoi sighed shortly and pouted.

"No."

"I'm sorry, Zoi," Neph volunteered, "you can tell us. I won't make fun."

Zoi crossed his arms and scowled.

"It's stupid."

"Tell us anyway," Jade urged, "besides, it can't be stupid coming from you."

This eased the little peacock's pride somewhat.

"Well," he began, "I met this girl-"

"Told you so -" Neph whispered to Jade.

"Congratulations, you're a regular Mina," the other man whispered back sarcastically.

"Do you want me to tell you or not?" Zoi demanded.

Kunzite lifted one eyebrow at the other two men who instantly showed humble and contrite faces.

"I met her at that banquet last week," Zoi continued, "and we hung out together, nothing special you know, we just sort of kept each other amused at this thing."

"And?" Kunzite prompted.

Zoi flushed just a little bit.

"Well, we both had a lot to drink and I took her home in a cab -"

"Wow, you are a smooth operator," Neph exclaimed.

"It wasn't like that you baboon," Zoi growled, "I merely rode with her and saw her to the door, then I went home."

"Alone," he punctuated.

Neph blinked.

"And now," Zoi said looking fierce, "I can't remember her name and it's driving me crazy."

He seemed to be daring them to laugh which they were all struggling very hard against.

"I see," Kunzite managed the best of them, "do you think you could find her by any other means?"

"I can't think of anything," he said, "all I remember is that she works at the hospital, but I can't remember which department."

"Hm," Jade commented, "That is a puzzle. You, uh, like this girl?"

Zoi was silent for a moment, but finally replied, "She was nice."

"Uh-huh," Jade replied without changing his facial expression.

"So how do we find this 'nice girl' that works somewhere in the hospital without knowing her name?"

"We can't."

"But here comes someone who can," Neph grinned. They all looked around surprised, but Kunzite had already risen to kiss his fiance's golden head.

"Hello, sweetheart," she smiled, "Hi guys."

"Mina, this is Zoisite, he's our friend from high school but he wasn't able to come to the karaoke bar last time."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Aino Minako," Mina pronounced cheerfully.

"Yamazaki Zoi."

Zoi stood and bowed just as charmingly.

The connection between the two seemed instantaneous, and understandably so because they were so obviously alike.

"So you went to a banquet," Mina said, "was it any fun?"

"Oh, it was boring as hell," Zoi replied, grinning, "couldn't stand it. Bad food, bad drinks, never had a moment's peace of course."

"I know exactly what you mean," Mina declared, "I swear I think half the population in Kunz-chan's office must have a one track mind."

"Tell me about it," Zoi huffed.

"I think it's love," Neph muttered to Jade, who smirked silently into his coffee cup.

Kunzite, to their surprise, was actually trying hard not to laugh. So hard, in fact, that he had to leave for a moment with the excuse of refilling his already full coffee cup.

"Mina," Neph called, "we need your expertise."

"Oh?" she asked excitedly and plopped into the empty chair beside Kunzite's.

"What can I do for you?"

"Well, since you are the goddess of love," Neph began, "I was hoping you could help us with a puzzle."

Mina's eyes were consumed with curiosity.

"Tell me, tell me." She demanded.

"Zoi here," Neph said, ignoring the younger man's squeak of surprise, "has a problem. He met a girl at a hospital banquet and he can't find her again."

"Why not?" Mina turned questioning eyes toward the embarrassed Zoisite.

"I don't think Aino-san could be interested in -"

"Nonsense," Mina snapped, "this is serious. Why can't you find her?"

"Because I can't remember her name," he mumbled.

Mina was horrified.

"How could you forget something like that?! You must not like her very much."

"No, I did, I mean I do, I mean -" Zoi spluttered, catching the satisfied grins of his two comrades.

"Then that settles it. Now, which hospital?"

"Tokyo University Hospital, I think."

"Really?" Mina asked, surprised, "well, is she a nurse or a surgeon or what?"

"Oh, she 's a doctor," he replied, excitedly, "but I can't remember which department."

"This is interesting," Mina tapped her finger on her nose, deep in thought.

"What did she wear?"

To Jadeite and Nephrite this question seemed arbitrary, but Zoisite instantly answered:

"Light blue dress with a white wrap."

Mina's eyes widened, and then a look that neither man had seen before and yet both instinctively feared lit up her face.

"What did she look like?"

"Uh, petite, about this tall," he indicated by holding his hand a bit above his collar bone, "blue eyes, and blue hair."

"And very pretty," he added, blushing faintly.

Mina smiled a slow, cat like smile.

"I don't think we'll have any trouble finding her," she purred.

* * *

Ami rubbed her nose in irritation. The glasses she'd brought back with her from her last over seas trip to Europe were a tad tight and pinched at her nose the tiniest bit. She didn't really need them, of course, but never-the-less she wore them almost like a talisman. Or a keep sake.

She sighed.

Her newest patient was showing every sign of having strep throat, but the lab tests were negative for this – meanwhile his symptoms were getting worse.

She opened her medical encyclopedia and searched for a particular entry.

As she read it, her mind began to wander back a bit. Green eyes flashed humorously across her mind's eye.

She blinked, trying to clear her head of the image, but it refused to go away.

_I can't do this._

She saw him smile.

Even after having a hang over the next morning, she'd been in good spirits. She wasn't foolish enough to try to fool herself about the cause of this – she knew she liked him.

But that was the problem.

_Thank goodness I'll never see him again,_ she thought, but the wistfulness in her heart refused to leave entirely.

There was a knock on the door and one of her assistants, a pretty woman named Avery, slipped her head in the office door.

"Mizuno-sensei, you have some visitors."

Ami looked surprised. It was usual for patients to have a visitor, but doctors...?

She nodded to Avery and the woman popped her head back out while Ami heard the mumble of low voices outside her office door.

Intrigued she put her book aside and smoothed her coat.

When she looked up it was to meet a pair of vibrant green eyes.

She blinked.

_I'm hallucinating._

Then he smiled and she realized that the impossible had indeed just occurred.

Avery took a look at both of them and then left quietly with a small smile on her lips.

"H-hi," the young man said, a bit nervous.

"Hello," Ami said automatically. She managed to keep her face smooth and her tone neutral but she couldn't help her heart hammering around in her chest. Fear was fighting with happiness and she wasn't sure which one was winning.

"I'm sorry to barge in on you while you're working," he added, smiling hesitantly and taking a step forward.

Ami remained rooted to the spot.

"That's alright," she answered.

"I know this must seem really strange," he continued, "I mean, I don't want you to think I'm like a stalker or something," _stop babbling, Zoi, and get a hold of yourself!_ , "But I just enjoyed our time together so much at the banquet, and I wanted to thank you for that – and to say 'hello' and..."

He trailed off. He couldn't read anything from her expression, it was as though her face was made of ice.

"Um...look, if this is all too awkward, I understand, I really didn't mean to bother you," he amended.

Ami shook herself mentally. Despite what her heart was asking her to do, her mind was already five steps ahead of it, and had come to a decision.

"I'm so sorry," she said, smiling shyly and batting her eyes as if she were confused, "I'm so embarrassed to say this...but -"

She looked him squarely in the eye.

"I don't know who you are."

Zoi's heart seemed to freeze in that moment under her icy but polite gaze.

_Is this the same person?_

It was irrational, inexplicable, but – did she really not remember him?

He breathed out slowly.

He looked up again, but she wasn't looking at him any more. She'd gone back to her book.

"Oh," he managed to say, "well, I'm sorry for interrupting you."

All brain functions seemed to have stopped completely, there was only the urgent instinct to flee.

"Well, thank you for your time."

He bowed and left the room, pausing at the doorway to add:

"Goodbye, Mizuno-san."

"Goodbye..." Ami called.

"Zoi," she murmured.

* * *

"What happened?" Mina demanded when she caught him exiting the building, slumping and looking generally stunned and dejected.

"She...didn't remember me," he said.

Mina's eyes narrowed.

"Poppycock." she pronounced.

"Ami would never forget you; what woman in her right mind could?"

"You don't know how many times I've said that exact same thing," he countered ruefully, "but it happened."

They crossed their arms and leaned against the building in matching attitudes.

Kunzite, who had tagged along to keep one, if not both, out of trouble, had to cover his face with his hands and pretend to cough to keep from smirking at them.

"What's the plan, sweetheart?" he asked after a moment.

Mina glanced up at him and smiled.

"I don't see anything else we can do," she answered, "we'll just have to jog Ami's memory."

"What?" Zoi asked, a bit daunted.

"Never fear," Mina smiled, "you can't possibly fail. You have me on your side."

"Indeed," was all Kunzite added to this.

"Get ready, Zoi," Mina added, taking her fiance's arm, "tomorrow we begin to lay seige."

"That sounds a bit violent." Kunzite remarked as they waved goodbye to Zoi.

"Love isn't always pretty," Mina said grimly.

Kunzite had another coughing fit.

Mina patted him on the back with a worried expression.

"That's the tenth time you've coughed like that today," she said, "I think you might be coming down with something."

"I'm fine, don't worry."

"You know," Mina intimated, "I could make you some soup when we get home and then..." she whispered something into his ear.

"That would be lovely," he answered, slipping his arm away from hers only to drape it across her shoulders and hug her tighter.

"Yes," she smiled, "And all I'd ask in return is for you to tell me one itsy-bitsy little thing."

"Sorry, I can't tell you about the club," he said with patience, "it's off limits."

Mina pouted, but soon resigned herself to enjoying their walk.

_I'll find out one way or another about your precious little boy's club..._she vowed silently.

Kunzite quirked an eye brow at her as though he knew what she was thinking.

She smiled innocently and they walked on.

* * *

That night Ami was having trouble falling asleep. As she tossed and turned she kept seeing green eyes peering at her in shock...

A voice whispered – _I'm sorry, baby, but you know it's for the best._

_It isn't, how could you say that?_ She heard herself answer.

_This is just the way you are...you were born this way._

She shook her head.

_It is. Not everyone is the same. Some people are born to have relationships...some people are born to be alone. You've got a double dose of that, honey, it's in your blood..._

"Really?" she whispered, half sleeping.

_You're cold natured, that's just the way you are. A little robot that runs on light – you don't really need things like other people do...surely you've noticed that by now?_

"It's true," Ami shivered, wrapping herself in her blanket.

_So you see why you've always been alone...and why I had to leave...do you see that, Ami?_

"Yes."

The sound of her own voice startled her awake.

The moon light glinted off the silver rims of her glasses as they lay next to her bed. She stared at them for some time, shivering and cold. She wished she could feel warm again.

"I understand," she murmured at last, feeling something wet trickle down her skin even as she drifted off to sleep.

_I'm sorry, Zoi._


	3. Embarking on a Journey

_The Snow Queen _

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"Mizuno-san," a voice drawled pleasantly. 

Ami adjusted her glasses and glanced up, startled. Her blue eyes met green ones.

"We met yesterday," he prompted, smiling suavely – it made Ami want to melt into a puddle on the floor – and he flicked a curl out of his eyes, "and a week before that, although you didn't remember me then. I guess I'll have to try harder to leave an impression this time."

His words were light and joking but his eyes glinted determinedly. Ami gulped but tried very hard to remember the way to act.

"I'm sorry, what was your name?" she asked politely, blushing inwardly at her own rudeness.

"Zoisite, Yamazaki Zoi."

"Really?" Ami asked, desperately searching for something to say so that she could disentangle herself from his grasp.

"Are you related to the inventor, Yamazaki-san?"

Zoi blinked and let go of her arm, which she immediately took advantage of by edging for the door.

"I am that Yamazaki-san."

His words effectively halted her and for a moment she completely forgot to be cold and distant. She whipped around with a look of shock and hero-worship combined.

"Really!" She came as close to a fan girl squeal as she ever could.

He suddenly grinned and struck a casual pose against her desk.

"Yeah, really," he said, "I even gave a speech at the gala where we met, but you missed it."

"That was you?" she said, and her wistful look almost gave her away.

He slowly got up and walked toward her in his most seductive manner.

"That was me alright, Mizuno-san," he breathed, bending over her and reaching out for her glasses.

_Such beautiful eyes, like sapphires._

Ami squeaked, making him grin wider.

"If you'd like, I could give you a private recap," he murmured and managed to just tilt her glasses down the bridge of her nose.

"Uh," she suddenly snapped out of her trance and pushed her glasses back up, "that won't be necessary, thank you Yamazaki-san."

With that she nearly fell out the door in her haste to escape.

"Damn," Zoi huffed and leaned against the door frame, watching her run down the hall, away from him.

* * *

"I tried sexy, Mina!" He complained as he sat nursing a milkshake, surrounded by four beautiful girls at the booth at Motoki's place. Already he had become nearly one of the gang. He'd always gotten along with girls very well. Except for Ami. 

"Well, did you do it right?" she countered, "Because -"

"You aren't talking to an amature," he hissed with disdain, "I know what I'm doing."

"Don't get your feathers in a wad," Mina soothed, "we'll think of something."

"Yeah," Mako spoke up, "if sexy didn't work, did you try shy?"

"I think you could apply that to our first meeting when I couldn't say two words to her," he replied sourly.

Rei rolled her eyes.

"You know," she mentioned, "maybe you should just be yourself. We need Ami-chan to open up with you and that isn't an easy thing to accomplish."

"I know," he cried, "but what can I do? She seems determined to forget me! And I didn't even dump her or anything."

"You better not dump her," Mako growled, "If I hear that you have -"

"Oh, come on, Mako-chan," Usagi chimed in, "he hasn't even gone out with her yet. Can't you see he's in love?"

Zoi turned red.

"I never said that," he declared, "I just want to get to know Mizuno-san, then maybe we might like each other...and then maybe I could ask her out..." his eyes became dreamy, "and then we could date for a year or two, and then we could get m-"

"Married!" Mina breathed as she took up the theme without skipping a beat, "and then you can have children, and then -"

"I don't know which one of you is more ridiculous," Rei observed, eying them both with dismay.

"Well, anyway," Zoi said, smoothing his hair, "nothing will happen if I can't manage to get her to speak to me for more than two minutes."

"Hm."

Everyone sipped their milkshakes in deep thought.

"I've got it!" Usagi cried suddenly.

They all turned to her, startled.

"We'll stage an accident, you'll be gravely injured, and then Ami will have to nurse you and she'll fall in love with you for sure!"

They looked at her blankly.

"I don't think I have the time to point out everything that's wrong with that plan," Rei remarked.

Usagi looked crestfallen.

"I thought it was a good idea," she said sadly.

Zoi and Mina, sitting on either side of her, reached out and absently patted her shoulders.

"This is weird," Mako said, "I mean, I don't get it. Ami's shy – we know that. But rude?"

"I agree," Rei nodded, "it's not like her."

"Well, it certainly isn't the way she acted when I first met her," Zoi added, "when I see her now I feel like she's pretending. But why would she put on an act unless she was nervous?"

Rei glanced at him in surprise.

"You really do understand her," she said, "and you've only known her for two weeks."

Zoi shrugged, but Mina smiled smugly.

"That's because they're made for each other, Rei-chan," she cooed, "of course he knows her."

"That's crap and you know it," Rei retorted, "some people have bonds, I agree, but there's no such thing as love at first sight – relationships are hard and you have to work at them."

"Not for everyone," Mina muttered, but she knew that part of what Rei said was true. Still, there was something about Zoi and Ami that she'd felt, even from the first moment she'd met him: it was very clear to her that they belonged together naturally. Her instincts were hardly ever wrong.

"Well," Zoi sighed glumly, "I've got to think of something that will make her drop the act."

"Just tell her the truth," Rei suggested again, "that's always the best answer."

Zoi fidgeted a bit, but finally nodded.

"Alright," he said, squaring his shoulders, "I will."

He jumped up and left some money on the table, enough to cover all the girls' bills and more, and he dashed out the door.

"I really like him," Mako remarked, "can we keep him?"

Usagi and Mina giggled.

"Why not?" Rei sighed, but she smiled slightly.

"Poor Zoi-chan."

"Yes, indeed," Mina agreed, then brightened, "and now, on to other important matters!"

They looked at her in surprise.

"The boys have a secret club," Mina began, speaking like a general briefing her soldiers, "one which they formed in high school and into which I suspect Mamoru may have been inducted – perhaps even against his will. I want to know what this club is. Any ideas?"

"Are you for real?" Rei snorted delicately, "They'll never tell us. Besides, what does it matter if they have a club? Just let them have it."

"No!" Mina declared, "I need to know."

"Well," Mako spoke up, "I asked Neph about it and he said it was 'guy-stuff' ...but he also said he might show me someday..." she grinned.

"It sounds like something fun," she hinted, in interesting look on her face.

"Ah-hah!" Mina cried, "So it is something to do with naughtiness, I knew it. That's why Kunz-chan won't tell me."

"Are you sure?" Usagi asked worriedly, "I don't want Mamo-chan to belong to a club like that."

"No, I'm sure it's fine," Mina assured her, "maybe it's just a little kinky or something."

"Mina," Rei hissed, her face reddening.

"What's that?" Usagi asked innocently.

"She means...uh, different." Mako replied, catching Rei's eye.

"Oh."

"If we find out what this club is, will you promise to drop the subject and never bring it up again?" Rei asked patiently.

"Yes!" Mina exclaimed, smiling so brightly her whole face seemed to shine.

"Alright then," Rei answered, "we should all be very inquisitive."

"But not too inquisitive," Mako cautioned, "otherwise they'll suspect."

"Use whatever means are necessary, ladies," Mina commanded, "I must know their secret before the day is out!"

"What?"

"Or before the end of the week, whichever," Mina amended.

"That's better."

* * *

Ami was trying desperately hard to forget that her heart was beating too fast. 

_I can't get attached to him – nothing good will come of it._

She closed her eyes and took her glasses off, fingering the cool, slightly ridged rims. There was a snowflake design inscribed on the thin silver metal, wrought very finely and exquisitely. She turned them one way, then the other, lost in her own thoughts.

She didn't hear him enter.

"Ami," a voice spoke.

"Yes?" she asked, not realizing she wasn't talking to herself.

"Are you alright?" he stepped closer to her and she suddenly realized she wasn't alone. She fumbled with her glasses and they almost fell on the floor but he caught them and handed them back to her. But not before reading the label – A.M., and noticing the peculiar snowflake design.

"I didn't mean to startle you," he said quietly, and sat on the foot stool across from her chair.

"Are you busy?"

"I came in to do paperwork today," she said before thinking.

"Ah," he smiled, a little shy, "well, I won't take up too much of your time then."

_He's come to say goodbye, that's good._

But her heart didn't seem to agree.

"Listen, Ami," he began, she didn't even notice the informal address, "I want to be honest with you. When I met you at that party, even before I asked to sip your champagne, I'd been watching you – not in a weird way or anything," he stumbled, "just – you looked so funny – like a little bird."

They both blushed.

"I know I'm not making any sense," he sighed, "what I mean is I thought you were...cute. And I spent about half an hour coming up with the champagne idea. But you said you didn't remember that, so I'll just skip over it -"

"Oh," she said before she could stop herself. His sharp eyes flickered quickly to her tell-tale face.

"I liked you, Ami," he said, trying to read her eyes, "from the first moment I saw you. I know that's crazy, but I did. You're very different from any woman I've ever met. And I'd like to get to know you much better..."

Ami was breathing too fast, trying to get her mind to work.

"Do you think, maybe, we could try that?" he asked wistfully.

His eyes were so imploring and sincere, Ami nearly gave in.

_It was wonderful at first,_ a woman's voice whispered in her mind, _it always is...it always seems like it's 'meant to be'...but that's not always true, Ami..._

"I -" she stuttered, and shoved her glasses back on. Instantly her face became cold, her manner distant.

"Thank you for your interest in me, Yamazaki-san. I am very flattered. But I would prefer if we didn't meet again."

She swallowed, ignoring the hurt and shock in his face. Her hands trembled.

"Let me explain. I'm a solitary sort of person. I've never dated and I have no interest in it. My m-mother," she stumbled, swallowed, "is a single doctor, and I have to say that her lifestyle is very attractive to me. I'm sorry, but that's just the way I am."

She stood.

"I don't believe you," he said softly.

She steeled herself to turn around.

"I don't think you believe that either," he said, looking at her calmly, "but I don't know why you're pretending."

"I'm not -"

"I'll find out, though," he answered, his face was set and determined.

He picked up his coat from her coat rack and shrugged into it gracefully. Then he strode over to her quickly, grabbing her shoulders as he had the first night they'd met.

"I have to go away for a little while," he said solemnly, holding her eyes with his, "but I'll be back. Take care of yourself until then, sweetheart."

He bent down and kissed her cheek.

He looked like he wanted to say more but he turned abruptly and walked out of the room.

Ami held one cold hand to her cheek.

For the first time since she'd met him she felt oddly hopeful.


	4. The Summer Queen's Advice

_The Snow Queen_

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Mina, I need a major favor," a pleasing male voice pleaded over the phone. 

"Zoi, it's two in the morning," Mina yawned, "what is so important?"

"Please, Mina, you're her friend," he begged, "I need you to tell me everything you know about Ami, about her home life, her love life, everything – everything she won't tell me herself."

Mina clicked her light on, wincing. She fluffed the pillows up and rested her head against them.

"Alright," she said, "I will if you tell me something."

"I can't tell you about the club," he replied automatically.

"I wasn't going to ask about it," she snapped testily. She had been, of course, but that would be embarrassing to admit.

"I want to know if you love Ami enough to justify all of this. I mean you've only known her for three weeks, and the two of you haven't gotten very close."

"I thought you were on my side, the whole love at first sight thing."

Even over the phone she could tell he was blushing. That was a good sign and so she smiled.

"I am, but I want to make sure. Ami's a caring person, and she could be easily hurt."

She heard him sigh.

"I see..." he muttered in a low voice, "you're not asking me how I feel about Ami – you're asking me what my intentions are."

"Uh-huh," Mina smiled.

"I promise," he mumbled after a short while, "that they are entirely honorable."

"How honorable?"

"What do you mean 'how honorable'?" he cried, "How can something be more or less honorable?"

"You're the genius, you tell me," she quipped, waiting.

"Ok," he calmed down, "ok. The truth is, I really, really like Ami a lot...and this time is very...different for me...alright?"

"That'll do," she answered and listened to him sigh in relief.

"For now," she added.

He groaned but she only laughed and asked:

"So, what do you want to know?"

"Tell me about her love life first, I want to know what I'm up against."

"Well that's easy," Mina said, "as far as I know, Ami's never been out with anyone."

There was a brief silence.

"You can't be serious."

"Totally am."

"But then...why would she be so defensive...I thought for sure it must be..." he trailed off and Mina waited patiently as he thought.

"Tell me about her family, her school life," he prompted.

"Well, her mother is a doctor at a neighboring hospital – she practically raised Ami by herself. Her parents got divorced when she was very young. Her dad's a painter in France, I think -"

"Why did they get divorced?" he asked.

"I don't really know, Ami's never talked about it that much," she replied thoughtfully, "although she does show us the paintings her father sends her every once in a while. You know, I don't think she's actually seen him since he left her and her mom."

"What was he like?"

"He didn't do anything to Ami, if that's what you're worried about," Mina said somberly, "he just left when she was little and wouldn't come back."

"Wouldn't come back..." he repeated. He was silent for so long that Mina wondered if he'd fallen asleep.

She was dozing herself when his voice woke her up.

"Mina? Thanks."

"Huh? For what? What are you-"

She heard the phone buzz.

"Wah," she groaned, clicking off the light, "stupid boys."

* * *

"Ami!?" Mina screamed. 

Ami was so startled she threw her entire armload of books into the air.

"W-what!?" she stumbled.

"Hey," Mina smiled as if nothing odd had just happened, "you want to come over tonight? We're having a big party with everyone, including the boys."

"Oh, " Ami mumbled, " I guess so."

"Did you know they all went to school together?"

"Who?"

"The boys - Kunzite, Nephrite and Jadeite."

"I had heard something like that," she admitted, picking up her books.

"Yeah, well there's a new one, a friend of theirs I don't think you've met him yet but his name's Yamazaki Zoicite."

Ami dropped all the books she'd gathered.

"Who?"

Mina hid a smile at her friend's stricken expression.

"Yamazaki," she pronounced slowly, "he's hot, I have to tell you. I think half of us are in love with him already."

Ami blushed and her lip twitched.

Mina had to turn around and begin coughing to hide her laughter. It reminded her of something, but she was too busy to examine that thought.

"Anyway," she whirled back, "you should come to the party."

"Will Y-yamazaki-san be there?" Ami asked breathlessly.

"No," Mina answered, "I think he's gone on a business trip."

"Really?" Ami looked startled.

"Yeah," Mina shrugged, "too bad. He's such a stud and so polite, I wanted to introduce the two of you – you know? See if there's any sparks. I've got a good feeling about this one, Aim-chan."

She winked at the blue haired girl.

Ami blushed scarlet then went white.

"I-I- that's alright." She stuttered.

"So are you coming?"

"Uh -"

"Great!" Mina hugged her.

"Don't forget," she whispered in the other girl's ear, "you've got to meet Yamazaki-san soon, you'll love him."

Ami jerked back.

"Thanks, Mina, I have to be on my way!" she called, rushing off down the street.

Mina watched her go with a calculating look on her face. Slowly she pulled her arm and hand up and pointed at Ami as though sighting her through the scope of a gun.

"Gotcha," she smiled, "the love goddess strikes again."

* * *

"Mizuno-san?" Zoisite asked as a dark haired woman opened the door of the high-rise apartment. 

"Yes?"

She had the same smile as Ami.

"I'm a friend of Ami's," he said, "I know this must seem forward but -"

To his surprise she smiled.

"You're Yamazaki-san, arent' you?" she guessed.

"Yes," he answered, startled, "but how did you -"

"Ami's had a crush on you for a long time," her mother chuckled.

_I like this woman._ He decided.

"Please come in," she said, opening the door.

* * *

"I'm not surprised she hasn't told you much about herself," Mizuno-san sighed over her cup of tea, "Ami's always been very secretive." 

"She's a quiet person," he agreed, "I wish I knew how to get her to feel comfortable around me."

Mizuno-san frowned.

"It's funny," she spoke, "Ami's not an open person, but, it seems that in the past few months she's been very...well, I would have said -"

"Depressed?"

"Yes," she nodded, giving him a searching glance.

"I've noticed it too."

_Well, it isn't a complete lie...I have noticed._

"Three months ago," her mother said, "Ami got a letter in the mail from her father."

He looked up.

"He always sends her a card for her birthday, but never a letter before." She frowned.

"I didn't know she was trying to contact him, it usually doesn't work," she explained with a wry smile, "but I think there were some questions she had for him...I suppose he finally answered a few of them."

"I wouldn't ask to see the letter," Zoi assured her, "but do you know...can you tell me anything about that? I just can't help thinking that maybe that's why she's so..."

"Yes, I think so too," Mizuno-san admitted.

She was silent for a long moment. Finally she pulled a piece of napkin toward her and wrote something on it.

"This is her father's address," she said, pushing it toward him, "it's almost the only way to get in touch with him."

Zoisite stared at the slip of paper.

"Thank you, Mizuno-san." He bowed.

"Are you leaving so soon?" she asked, wistfully, "well, please come back to visit soon, and with Ami-chan."

"I will, I promise," he smiled.

* * *

"Let me get this right," Mina said, "you're going to France?" 

Zoisite nodded. He had the plane tickets in his hand, a suitcase and a carry on on his shouler, he was only waiting to tell Mina while the taxi paused outside the door.

"Why?"

"It's the only way to find out what's wrong with Ami-chan," he answered simply.

"But, couldn't you just write him a letter? Or let one of us ask her?"

"Not that she'd tell us," she added, wryly.

"No, a letter takes too long. Besides, he might not answer. This is important."

"I'll be back soon, anyway, don't worry."

He could almost see her shaking her head.

"You've got it bad, Yamazaki-san." she sighed.

"Yeah," he smiled, "I know."

* * *

Mina put her phone in her pocket and peekd in the kitchen. 

"Did you take the cookies out of the oven?"

"Yes," Mako chirped, wiping her brow, "everything's cooked. Do you think they're ready to eat?"

"Let's find out."

She and Mako entered the living room where four men and three women were playing a board game.

"Finally," Neph called, "I've been losing since we started. Is it time to eat?"

"Yes," Mako laughed, "not that you were any help at all in making it go faster."

"Who wants to eat anything he'd make?" Jadeite made a face.

"I'm learning to cook," Neph defended himself, "aren't I, Mako-chan?"

"No comment," Mako answered grimacing.

Jadeite chuckled and rose to help carry the dishes to the table where they'd been playing their game. Then he sat next to Rei and they waited for Mina to pass out the punch.

"This is odd," Kunzite said, receiving his glass, "why punch?"

"I just felt like it," Mina replied.

He frowned but said nothing more on the subject, even when he noticed that all the girls cups were pink and all the boys' black. He wrote it down to Mina's eccentricity.

They ate and drank and generally had a very good time for an hour or so until Jadeite loosened his collar and began to look a little hazy.

"What's wrong?" Rei asked, "You look a little flushed. Are you ill?"

"I feel a little...hot," he murmured.

Rei's eyes widened.

"I'll get some ice, Mina – do you have a thermometer?"

"Uh – oh he's probably fine, Rei," Mina laughed, "You worry to much."

"I think I'll just lie down," he mumbled and let Rei lead him to Mina's couch. He flopped down on it and Rei went to put an ice pack on his head.

"Go back and finish eating," he told her quietly, "don't worry about me, I'm just a little tired."

"Are you sure that's all?" she asked.

"Yeah," he smiled, and briefly held her hand.

She smiled but her eyes didn't lose their worried look. She got up to return to the table and noticed that Nephrite and Mamoru looked a little flushed as well.

"Are you guys feeling alright?" Rei asked.

"You look hot, Nephrite-kun," Ami mentioned.

"Thank you, Mizuno-san," he grinned and didn't notice when Mako punched his shoulder.

"Could I have another cup of punch?" Mamoru asked, and for some reason, giggled.

The girls were silent.

"Mamo-chan," Usagi asked timidly, "do you feel alright?"

"Of course, bunny," he smiled and kissed her.

She blushed.

"Um," she stuttered, "Uh, thank you, sweetheart."

"Anytime." he grinned.

Rei's eyes narrowed, but before she could say anything Mina stood up.

"Game time!" she declared, "Let's play truth or dare!"

"Mina -" Rei began.

"That's a great idea!" Nephrite crowed, "I want to go first."

"Mako-chan," he said, whipping toward her, "truth or dare?"

"Uh...truth?" Neither option seemed safe with Nephrite but maybe...

"Which part of my body do you love the most?"

Mako flushed scarlet.

"I'm not answering something like that!"

"Why not, Mako-chan?" Mina asked, "You could say anything."

"Your eyes," Mako choked out.

"Oh, really?" Neph drawled.

"Now it's your turn, Mako," Mina prompted.

"I don't like this game -" Mako began.

"Fine! I'll go -" Mina turned to Mamoru and said, "truth or dare?"

"Dare," he answered promptly.

"Uh...I dare you to stand on the table and sing Usagi's favorite love song."

"What is your favorite song?" Mamoru turned to Usagi.

"You don't know my favorite song!?" Usagi nearly shrieked.

"Uh, let's move on," Mina suggested, "Ami-chan, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Alright, who's the hottest guy you've ever met?"

"Uh..."

"Mina, maybe this isn't such a good idea." Kunsite suggested. He was beginning to get very suspicious, especially since Mamoru and Nephrite had been rambling through a series of songs and had yet to correctly remember the lyrics to any of them.

He suddenly reached out and sniffed the punch in Mina's cup and then the punch in his own.

"You spiked this," he accused.

Mina turned white.

"No I didn't!"

"Mina," he declared quietly, standing, "you know very well that you did."

"Just look at poor Jade."

Jadeite was passed out on the couch.

"You...drugged...my fiance!?" Rei murmured, her low tone very dangerous.

"I can't help it that he has the tolerance of a three year old!" Mina cried defensively.

"Mina!" the black haired woman growled. Her hands were itching to bury themselves in the golden tresses of the other girl and firmly yank them out from the roots, but a moan from the couch made her leave the table abruptly.

"Mina," Ami looked at her with shock, "I can't believe you would go this far."

"I can," Kunzite muttered.

"Yeah," Mako complained, "what am I going to do with this?"

She indicated Nephrite and Mamoru who were leaning on each other, singing.

Usagi was crying.

"I just want to know what the stupid boy's club is!" Mina yelled, "Is that so wrong!?"

"You didn't have to resort to subterfuge!" Ami pointed out, appalled.

"I'll tell you what the boy's club is," Nephrite called out happily.

Mina's eyes sparkled.

"It's -" he suddenly fell face first into his plate of rice.

"Nephrite!?" Mako gasped, and jerked his inert form out of the food.

"Mina!" she gurgled.

"I was so close!" Mina cried, "And you -" she pointed an accusatory finger at her fiance who was staring at her with a resigned expression on his placid face.

"You don't even have the decency to be drunk with the rest of them!"

He chuckled and wiggled his cup at her before downing the contents with a satisfied sigh.

"It'd take about a million more of these for that to happen, Mina-chan."

She glared at him in fury but he had the audacity to smirk back.

"Just for your information," Mako declared, "they are all staying at your house tonight."

"What!?" Mina spluttered.

"Rei?"

"I'm coming as soon as I make sure Jade isn't going to throw up." the other girl called.

"You are so dead as soon as he feels better," she warned Mina as she, Mako, Usagi and Ami prepared to walk home.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." Mina pouted.

"It always does," Kunzite smiled, then pulled her to him to plant a kiss on her head.

"Well, sleep well. I hope the boys don't keep you up too late."

"You're leaving me here?" she asked, shocked.

"You'll be very well protected. Good night, sweetheart."

Mina rolled her eyes as he closed the door and ran to catch up with the girls.

"Mina," Mamoru spoke timidly, "I don't feel so well."

"This is all your fault!" Mina fumed.

"Stupid boys!"

* * *

**AN: **Sorry! I know there isn't a lot of Ami and Zoi in this chapter (almost none!) but I'll make up for it with interest in the next chapter. I promise. I just couldn't resist this scene with Mina and the gang. But everything will turn out alright, of course! Thanks for reading. 


	5. The Ice Palace Puzzle

**AN: **As I promised - a chapter devoted to Ami and Zoi with so much fluff you may need a bucket. You've been warned. (And at the suggestions of some, this story will be a bit longer than the others, as will Mamoru and Usagi's which is next.) So please enjoy. (Also, let me know if you think it's a bit too dramatic. I can't make up my mind.)

_

* * *

_

_The Snow Queen_

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Ami's mother poured tea for her daughter as they sat by the table in the late afternoon. 

"So," her mother said, blowing on her tea, "I'm glad you had time to visit me – you must be pretty swamped in diagnostics."

"Of course," Ami replied, "I'd come visit you even if I was busy. Fortunately we figured out what was wrong with my most recent patient and were able to send him home today."

"That's wonderful," he mother replied. They sipped their tea in silence for a while.

"Um," her mother cleared her throat, "Ami, how is everything going for you? I mean, outside of the hospital."

Ami smiled at her mother, her child like blue eyes were calm.

"Everything's fine," she answered, "the girls and I had a party last night with their boyfriends at Mina's house;...it was...fun."

Ami frowned slightly at the memory of last night's catastrophe.

_At least Zoi- no, Yamazaki-san - wasn't there._

_I already know what he's like when he's drunk._

Mizuno-san noticed the smile on Ami's face and cleared her throat again.

"So the girls all have boyfriends now?" she asked casually, "What about you?"

Ami crashed into the present.

"Um," she blushed, "I – I don't have anyone like that, mom; you know how I feel about that."

Mizuno-san frowned and studied her tea intently.

"Ami," she spoke at last, "I've been meaning to talk to you about this for a long time. Do you remember when you asked me about me and your father? About what it was like to be in love?"

Ami nodded, her eyes suddenly serious and sad.

"You said that it was wonderful at first...that you felt like it was meant to be...but then you said-"

"I said 'that's not reality'," her mother finished.

She looked at Ami squarely.

"Ami, sometimes love can be like that – but that doesn't mean it always is," she spoke slowly, "what happened with your father and me – we'll -" she sighed.

"It doesn't mean it will happen with you too."

To her surprise Ami sniffled slightly.

"Ami," her mother reached across the table and took her hand, "if you like someone you should give him a chance. Your father and I have shown you the bad parts of what love can be like, but there are so many good things too."

"I'm so sorry," she finished.

Ami shook her head and tried to control herself.

"It's ok," she managed, "You didn't do anything wrong. It's just..."

The floodgate of her emotions which had been held so tightly in check finally sprung a leak.

"There's this guy -" she sobbed, "and I really like him – I mean, he's so smart – you can tell a lot about a man from the way he writes -"

Ami's mother tried very hard not to smile at this characteristic response.

"And," Ami paused to wipe her nose on a napkin, "then I met him and he's very funny, he has such beautiful eyes – he came to visit me at the hospital – and he walked me home -"

Mizuno-san had never seen Ami so flustered or confused. She patted her hand soothingly.

"Why don't you just tell him how you feel?" she suggested.

Ami looked stricken.

"I can't!" she exclaimed, "I've been acting like I didn't know who he was, like I didn't like him! I've been so rude to him. And he left yesterday – he said he'd come back – but why would he?"

"Ami," her mother frowned sharply, "if he said he would then he will."

"But dad -" Ami stopped and stared at her mother, horrified at what she'd been about to say.

Mizuno-san gazed at her daughter calmly.

"Sweetheart," she replied, "not everyone has a one-track mind like your father. I've seen your Yamazaki-san and if he says he'll come back, he will."

"You met him?" Ami gasped.

"Yes," her mother chuckled, "he came to visit me two days ago. He was asking me about you, because evidently you've been so stand-offish he had no other choice."

Ami blushed scarlet.

"You know, you could do a lot worse than have a boyfriend who goes out of his way to meet your parents, even when you don't want him to." she added, wryly, "Especially when he's as gorgeous as Yamazaki-san."

"Mother!" Ami squeaked.

"Oh, what?" Ami's mother rolled her eyes, "He's even better looking than your father was at his age, and that's saying a lot."

"What should I do? Do you really think he – I mean -" Ami's eyes were wide.

"Yes, of course he likes you. Really, I thought I raised you to be much more perceptive than this."

Her mother shook her head and took their empty cups to the sink.

"I knew I should have put you in private school. I wanted to, but you said 'no' so I let you stay... and just look at you now..." she continued to mumbled over the dishes.

Ami sat, lost in thought.

_When he comes back...I'll talk to him and apologize...and then...maybe..._

"I wonder where he went?"

Ami's mother only rolled her eyes at this and continued to wash the dishes while muttering about the defects in public education.

* * *

"Well, this is it," Zoi said to himself as he looked at the number of the apartment and back at the address on the napkin. 

He pushed the button and waited for an answer.

"Oui?" A man's slightly husky voice asked.

"Uh..Monsieur An- ?"

"- Oui, oui, une minute." He heard some back ground noise and a small click.

The automatic door opened and Zoisite entered the hall, going immediately to the stairs on the right. He climbed to the third floor, went to the second door and knocked.

"Ah, pizza!" The voice said and a man opened the door grinning. As soon as he saw Zoisite he stopped. His face grew very confused and a bit suspicious.

"Who are you?" he asked in English.

"Uh.." Zoi's English was much better than his French, "I'm Yamazaki Zoisite. I called you to warn you I was coming but..."

"I never check the phone," the man declared, "I can't be bothered night and day by people I don't want to talk to – it interrupts my train of thought. So why are you here?"

Zoisite did some very fast thinking.

"I'm your daughter's fiance," he lied. _Well, someday, maybe..._

The man, Ami's father, opened his blue eyes wide.

"Really!?" he laughed, "Well, my condolences."

"I beg your pardon?"

Zoisite's suddenly icy tone didn't go unnoticed by her father. But he shrugged and stepped back into his room.

"Only joking, Yamazaki-san," he called, "I was on my way out when you rang, I had planned to eat a quick bite and then paint in the park, but you might as well come with me. I'd hate to send you home so soon when you've come all the way here. And that stupid pizza boy hardly ever shows up."

Once Ami's father had his coat and hat and painting things he led Zoisite out of the apartments and into the streets. They headed for the park where Ami's father began to set up his easel.

Zoisite noted, in that short lull, how spry and attractive Ami's father was – unlike her mother, who was beautiful yet mature and reserved, Ami's father was very youthful still; Zoi could tell he'd been a remarkably attractive young man in his prime.

"So, how did you meet my daughter?" he asked, brushing the easel clean and moving it around to different spots.

"Actually it was at a hospital gala, I was giving a speech and I bumped into her at the bar."

"How unusual," her father replied, "Ami never drinks."

"Yeah, I kind of thought she wasn't much of a drinker," Zoi replied, dryly. But the memory of her laughing and her flushed cheeks made him smile.

"You really like her, don't you?" her father asked, noticing the smile.

"Yeah, I do," he answered, meeting the other man's gaze solidly.

They seemed to size one another up in that moment, and it was Ami's father who looked away first.

"Good, I'd hate for her to be unhappy."

Zoisite knew that there was a great deal implied in this simple statement.

"I wanted to ask you some questions," he began.

Her father laughed, "I thought you would."

"You want to know why I abandoned my family, right?"

Zoisite said nothing; he simply stared at the view of the river that the artist was sketching at the moment.

"Well," her father sighed, "I'm sure it's a common enough story. We were very much in love, married young – had Ami – and, one morning when I'd woken up to the sound of the baby crying and cut my foot open on a plastic airplane, I realized that I didn't know who I was anymore."

Zoisite looked at him in surprise.

"You'll think it's crazy, I know. I had everything a person could want – a beautiful, intelligent wife and a happy, adorable little girl – but there was a part of me that refused to fit into that life. This part." He tapped the easel and glanced back at the river.

"I needed to be me again. I realized that I'd sacrificed everything I wanted to become this husband and father."

"So you decided that your life was more important than Ami's or Mizuno-san's?" Zoisite asked, frostily.

"Now, now, don't be so self-righteous, young man," he father drawled, "it's not so easy to judge a person like that. I was dying on the inside because I couldn't do what I was born to do. I never wanted to leave them – I loved them – I still do."

His tone was sincere.

"Then why leave?" Zoi asked.

"I had to. I'm a solitary person – so is Ami's mother," he smiled, "you'll find out soon enough, if you haven't already, that everyone in this family is cold-blooded to some degree. And that's because we're all driven by genius of some kind. I can see you're the same, you know," he added, smiling side long at Zoisite's frowning face, "you understand what it is to be consumed in the fascination of your work."

"But it doesn't make me cold," Zoisite argued, angrily.

"Not yet, but it will." her father looked back at the river.

"I refuse to believe that," Zoi snapped, "I refuse to believe that Ami is a cold hearted person – you can't possibly know her if you think so."

"I ought to know her," the older man countered, "I'm her father. She takes after me. And the truth about us is that we don't really need anything other than ourselves and our own genius to keep us going."

"I'm sure that's difficult for you to hear," he added, "but -"

"It's difficult for me to hear because it's a lie!" Zoi retorted. He had thoroughly lost his temper.

"You don't need anyone but your genius, do you?" he said, "Well let me tell you something. There will come a day, not far from now, when you will wake up from your little dream and realize that you are completely alone. Where will you be when your finally genius deserts you?"

"And these things you keep saying," he continued, "these lies that you've poisoned your mind with – and maybe Ami's too – they're all just a story you keep telling yourself because you're afraid to experience pain and suffering and everything that goes with the responsibility of being in Ami's life."

He stopped, panting, so angry he hadn't noticed he was shouting. The real thing that scared him the most and added so much fuel to his temper was that even as he said these words he realized that they were all just as easily applicable to himself as they were to Ami's father. He'd seen in the older man a glimmer of himself – they were more alike than he wanted to admit.

_But I won't make that mistake..._he thought to himself. _I refuse to..._

The older man gazed at him in silence for some time and Zoi recognized that the conversation was over, and that it would probably be the last one they'd ever have.

He turned to go but the older man said softly:

"Yamazaki-san, do a favor for me."

"What is it?" Zoi asked, all his anger draining away.

"I gave Ami a pair of glasses when she came to visit me three months ago. I think...maybe I might have made a mistake in designing them – I think that they don't fit her quite right. Do you think you could have her send them back to me? Tell her I'm sorry for the mistake."

Zoi was quiet for a moment before he nodded.

"Yes, I'll certainly do that."

"Thank you, Yamazaki-san."

Zoi bowed and left for his hotel room.

* * *

Ami was fiddling with her glasses as she sat outside in her mother's garden in the front yard. An early morning fog was slowly dissipating in the sunlight. 

She traced the snow flake pattern lightly with one finger. Suddenly she shivered.

"Are you cold, Mizuno-san? You shouldn't sit out here without a coat."

She gave a muffled gasp and looked up.

Zoi was eying her speculatively, with his head tilted to one side. He looked tired, but content.

"You're back." she said.

"Yes, I am."

"How did you know -"

"Your mother gave me a call," he smiled, "she's very helpful."

Ami blushed.

"May I sit down?"

Ami jumped up and made room for him on the bench. He hid a smile and sat gracefully, leaning back as though he would've liked to have fallen asleep.

_I have to do it now,_ Ami thought, _before I lose my nerve._

"I have something I want to say," she began, her heart beating faster, "I want to apologize to you for pretending I didn't know who you were. I remember the banquet and -"

"Thank you." he said, his eyes were still closed.

"Um..." Ami gulped and sat gingerly on the bench beside him, making sure to sit as far away as possible.

"Yes?"

"I also wanted to say that...about what you said...the other day...well, maybe that would – uh, we could try -"

She blushed harder and stopped, extremely embarrassed at this point.

He cracked one eye open and looked at her lazily.

"I see. In that case, I have a favor to ask you."

Ami blinked.

"What is it?"

"Will you hand me those glasses of yours? The one's your father gave you."

"How did you know that?" she breathed, and dropped the glasses. Before either of them could catch them the glasses hit the stepping stones and made a nasty thunking noise.

"Oh, no," Ami muttered, she bent down to pick them up, noticing that they were now decidedly bent.

When she looked up she had to catch her breath again because Zoi was leaning toward her, staring at her, his face only a few inches away from her's.

"Ami, I just went to see your father and he'd like the glasses back."

"He would?" she murmured, "You did?"

"Yes," he removed them gently from her hands and tucked them in his pocket, but retained his grasp on her fingers.

"Now," he said, holding her eyes with his, "I don't know exactly what your father has told you about boys and dating and all of that -"

Ami turned very, very red.

"But," he continued, "I promise that you won't have any regrets if you date me."

"Well," he added, "not any major regrets anyway."

Ami smiled shyly.

"I know," she said, "that was what I wanted to tell you."

"Oh," he blinked, assimilating this information, suddenly something in his brain clicked into place.

"Then why didn't you say so earlier?"

He slid a bit closer to her and slipped one arm around her shoulders.

"It's more comfortable," he explained at her startled look.

"Do you..." she began, and he tipped her face up to look at him.

"Yes?"

"Do you really -" she gulped, "like me, Yamazaki-san?"

"Yes, I do," he answered promptly, "and I'd like you even more if you'd call me Zoisite. Or Zoi, or Zoi-chan."

Ami nodded then muffled a squeak as he somehow shifted her closer to him so that he could hook his arm around her waist.

"Ami-chan," he began, "You don't mind if I call you that?"

Ami shook her head.

"Good," he resumed, "Ami-chan, you are a very silly person."

She frowned and opened her mouth but he placed one finger on it.

"Don't argue," he warned, "I had to go all the way to France just to find out why you wouldn't date me, do you think that's fair?"

Ami's eyes were wide.

"You did not?!"

"Yes, I did. But I'm not made of money, Ami-chan," he tapped her lightly on the nose, "I can't just rush off to a foreign country every time I want to know something about you."

"What do you want to know?" she asked, shyly; her questions about her father forgotten for the moment.

"Well, for starters, are you sure you're comfortable where you're sitting?"

"For instance," he scooped her onto his lap before she realized what he was doing.

"Aren't you more comfortable like this?" he asked considerately.

Ami opened her mouth, then closed it and got a considering look in her eyes.

"Yes," she said, daringly.

"Good." He smiled and slipped both arms around her waist, "So am I."

"Now the second thing I want to know," he murmured, brushing her hair back from her forehead and leaning closer to her, "is -"

Ami held her breath and began to close her eyes.

"Ami!"

Ami nearly fell off Zoisite's lap.

"Ami – I - oh," her mother stopped, flushing guiltily. She and her daughter made matching pictures of embarrassment that made Zoisite burst into laughter.

"I'm so sorry," her mother spluttered, "I was just – breakfast – and -"

"I'll leave now."

"No, it's alright!" Zoisite called, wheezing, "Let me take you both out to breakfast."

He was still giggling.

"I think you need to rest," Ami argued, examining his eyes, "you are close to exhaustion."

"Is that a direct order, Mizuno-sensei?" He hitched an eyebrow.

Ami smirked slightly.

"Yes it is."

"Alright," he sighed, waiting for her to stand and then rising himself. As she stepped around the bench to walk to the house, he caught her arm and whirled her back into a hug.

"I'll be back after I take a nap, and then...we'll continue this stimulating conversation," he said as he held her. She smiled happily as he kissed her cheek.

"Bye, Ami-chan," he yawned as he watched her walk back to her mother's house.

Her mother shook her head.

"What are we going to do with that young man?" she asked as her daughter walked up the steps and turned to wave at the retreating figure.

Ami smiled slowly.


	6. Winter's End

**AN: **Last real chapter of this story, although the plot is pretty much already wrapped up so it's mostly just an excuse for more fluff. Thanks for the feed back on ideas for the Mamoru/Usagi story - I had been thinking along the lines of Endymion/Selene...we'll see. Thanks for reading!

_

* * *

The Snow Queen_

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Mina rubbed her head. She had an enormous headache and her house was only half clean yet. She had a mop, a broom and a bucket of water in her arms, a kerchief on her head, and a very sour expression on her face. 

"Stupid boys," she muttered for the fortieth time that week.

She hadn't slept the night of the party for fear that one of the boys would get sick in his sleep. So she'd stayed up to nurse all of them and ended up falling asleep as they were waking up. Evidently they'd left their brains at home because on waking in a strange place Neph had been convinced he'd been kidnapped and was trying desperately to escape through her balcony window when the crashing noise of her breaking furniture had woken her up. Jade was still so ill he couldn't get off the couch, but had only wailed feebly for someone to make Neph shut up, while Mamoru had misunderstood the entire situation and pestered Mina with desperate and demanding questions about 'what exactly happened with us last night?'

After finally convincing Neph that he hadn't been kidnapped (who would want him?) and reassuring Mamoru in the most animated language possible that '_nothing _had happened last night' (as if!), Mina kicked both of them out and told them to go home.

But Jadeite had to stay with her for another day, recuperating, and now Mina lived in fear of going outside her apartment because she knew that somewhere, waiting to descend upon her, was the formidable wrath of Hino Rei.

"Why is life so unfair!?" she cried. She was as close as she'd ever been to a nervous break down.

Just as she contemplated sticking her head in the bucket of water and mercifully ending her agony, her cell phone rang.

"You have interrupted my tragic last moments!" she yelled, recognizing the number as Nephrite's, "why can't you let me die in peace!?"

"Who are you – Madame Butterfly?" Makoto's sarcastic voice retorted.

"Oh, it's you, I thought it was your stupid boyfriend."

"I'm on his phone, and I'll forget you said that," Mako answered, tersely, "Now, listen up poisoner, you had better come up with a really good idea to apologize to the guys or Rei is going to murder you in the next twenty-four hours."

"Just let her take me," Mina sighed, languishing on the couch, her cleaning supplies forgotten.

"I have a good mind to do just that, but unfortunately I still have some lingering feelings of pity and friendship for you, so -"

"Oh, Makoto," her friend cried, "You are the only friend I have in the world!"

Mako snorted.

"Just think of something nice to do for the boys, ok? And Mina -" she added, "Give up on the whole 'boy's club' thing. Curiosity isn't worth losing your life over."

"Thank you, Makoto."

Mina sighed as Mako hung up. She knew she should get up and start cleaning again, but she just couldn't budge.

"What could I do?" she asked herself, "What would the boys, or more specifically, Rei, like as an apology?"

She squeezed her eyes shut tight to think and ended up dozing off when her phone rang again.

"Ami-chan?"

"Actually it's Zoi."

"What is it with you guys? Have all your cellphones been destroyed by an earthquake?"

"Uh...I just left mine in my bag, and..."

"Never mind," Mina huffed, "So, how did it all go? I assume because you're using Ami's phone that things have gone well?"

"Yeah," he replied casually, "everything is pretty good."

"Uh-huh," she smirked, "Come on, give me the juicy details."

"I don't think so, Mina," he replied, "but I do want to thank you for helping me. Is there anything I can do for you? Any favor?"

Mina, being the extremely intelligent woman that she was, seized her chance.

"Tell me what the boy's club is."

"Oh, but Mina, I promised -" he wavered.

"Didn't you just say you wanted to thank me?" Mina accused, "And here you are backing out already!"

"Well, I..."

"Please," she sniffed, "I just want to know this one thing..."

"Well, alright," he agreed after a moment, "I don't really see why the guys wanted to keep it a secret in the first place – I mean, it's not like we're in high school anymore. Just lean in and I'll tell you..."

Mina's eyes grew large as he whispered the details of the secret she had plotted for so long to uncover.

"That's it?" she said when he'd finished.

"Yeah, I don't get why it's such a big deal. Do you?"

"Huh," she replied, "No idea. But it does give me an idea of how to apologize to the guys."

"Apologize for what?"

"I'll tell you later," Mina finished hurriedly, "I've got to get back to work. Thanks for telling me."

"Sure. Thank you."

Mina clicked the phone off with a satisfied sigh. At least she knew the secret now, although – she had to admit that she was disappointed. It wasn't nearly as naughty or kinky or even as exciting as she'd hoped.

"Oh, well, time to get working on that apology."

With that she looked up Rei's number in her phone and pressed the dial button.

* * *

Zoi shook his head as he handed Ami's cellphone back to her. 

"How was Mina?" she asked, sipping her hot chocolate.

"Oh, the same. I didn't understand most of what she said."

He slipped his arm around her shoulders as they walked together through the park.

"What did she ask you to do for her?"

"Oh, she just wanted to know something about high school," he shrugged, "she probably wants to tease Kunzite about it."

"Why does she call him Kunz-chan?" Ami wondered suddenly.

"To annoy him, I think," Zoisite answered.

"Wouldn't it annoy you if I called you Zoi-chan?"

"I think it's kind of cute," he replied, "I mean, I call you Ami-chan."

"But that's different," she countered.

He shrugged again.

"Well, I won't insist on it. If you can come up with something better and cuter, that's fine with me."

Ami nodded, chuckling.

"I'll try my best to be creative."

"Good."

They stopped at the river and sat on a nearby bench. He let her sip her chocolate for a few more minutes before he turned to her and gently took it out of her hands.

She looked at him questioningly.

"We're going to finish our earlier conversation," he explained.

"Oh." She blushed.

"Now, let me see if I remember correctly," he said and scooted Ami over until she was almost sitting on his knees.

"I think that's about right," he muttered to himself.

Ami was getting very nervous. There were other people in the park! She swallowed and felt itchy suddenly.

"I – I'm," she stuttered, "I think, um-"

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's just – uh, don't you think maybe we should...wait?"

"Hm," he seemed to consider this, then smiled: "No."

He leaned closer and Ami suddenly couldn't stand it. She reached both hands up to her face and sneezed.

Her eyes snapped open in horror.

Zoisite looked at her for a moment before he burst into laughter.

"You look so adorably funny," he giggled.

Ami frowned and turned ever redder.

"It's – I'm – I always get this way." she murmured, "I even break out in rashes just thinking about it."

"Really?" He sobered up, "That is a problem."

Ami felt embarrassed; she felt horrible about her reaction but there was nothing she could do.

"Ami-chan," he said suddenly, sitting back but not releasing her, "tell me which of my papers you like the best."

Ami blinked.

"Alright," she agreed, rather sadly – _he must be trying to change the subject to keep from embarrassing me_, she thought – it only made her more embarrassed, "I really liked the latest one you wrote about using the new discoveries in basic chemistry to further advances in pharmaceutical work – in particular -"

She broke off as he lightly kissed her cheek.

"Please, continue," he murmured, his lips just tickled her ear, "pharmaceutical work -"

"Um," Ami gulped, and managed to say, "yes, I thought that the idea of more efficient b-bonds could be utilized to produce more efficient -"

She squeaked when he kissed her nose.

"Yes?" he prompted, his eyes staring into hers. She felt herself relax.

"M-more efficient m-money management could..."she mumbled as he leaned in and kissed her.

Ami's knees inexplicably gave out, and so it was fortunate he'd had the foresight to wrap both arms around her.

"That's one of my favorite papers too," he said when he'd finished kissing her.

"Yeah, mine too," she breathed, dazedly.

He had his most self-satisfied grin on his face.

"Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" he demanded.

"No," she answered, then her eyes snapped open wide.

"You-You – k-k-" she spluttered.

"And you didn't even sneeze," he pointed out.

She gasped.

"I didn't!"

She smiled ecstatically at him.

"So, want to try it again, just to make sure?" he suggested.


	7. Epilogue  Mina's Apology

**AN:** And here is the last little addendum to the story. This chapter is about the closest I'll ever get to writing a cross-over fic, by the way. Be warned - this chapter serves no purpose and is very, very **silly**. Please Enjoy!

_The Snow Queen - _**Epilogue**

**_Mina's Apology_**

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me," Rei said flatly.

Mina, holding up a scarlet kimono and obi sash, smiled determinedly at Rei.

"You said you wanted to help me make it up to them," she reminded the dark haired girl.

"That was when I thought you'd come up with something sensible. But this -"

"It's what they did in high school!" she yelled.

Mako, Usagi and Ami stared at her in surprise.

"They played dress up?" Mako asked, dumbfounded.

"No!" Mina snapped, "They had a club – a Host Club."

"No way!" Mako yelled.

"What's a Host Club?" Usagi asked.

"It's a club where young men entertain customers with conversation and sometimes singing," Ami explained, "and they get paid for it."

"Mamo-chan isn't going to be a part of that is he!?" Usagi exclaimed, "He better not flirt with other women!"

"No, no, it's nothing like that," Mako explained, "besides, Mamoru wasn't even in their club, Nephrite said he's only recently been inducted and I think they don't actually practice their host skills anymore anyway."

Usagi glowered and muttered dire threats under her breath.

"So, you want me to wear a kimono...why?" Rei asked.

"Because," Mina replied, "what better way to make up for trashing the majority of their Host Club than by having a Hostess Club?"

There was a brief silence.

"I really can't follow your chain of logic at all," Rei sighed, "do you think you could explain to those of us who live in the real world?"

Mina took a deep breath:

"I just thought that, since they had such a bad evening at my house, that we could pretend to be a Hostess Club for one night and leave them with some good memories. It isn't for real, obviously, just for fun – and you don't have to do it if you don't want to.." she trailed off, grumbling.

"Well," Mako spoke up, "Actually, I think it might be kind of fun."

"You're not serious?" Rei remarked.

"Yeah, I am," Mako replied, "I think it would something fun to do. Come on, lighten up, Rei. You might actually have a good time."

Rei huffed.

"I think it might be fun too," Usagi put in, "do we get to wear pretty clothes?"

"Yeah," Mina chimed, "I've been reading all about it in this manga I just bought -"

"Uh, manga aren't the most acurate -" Ami began.

" - And it says there are different types!" Mina continued, "so, all we have to do is determine your types and then we'll dress you and market you accordingly!"

"That does not sound in the least appealing," Rei commented.

"Mina, I don't think that's really how -" Ami began again.

"Now, Usagi, you get to be the 'Princess' type," Mina explained.

Usagi squealed.

"Really!? This is going to be so much fun!!! What do I get to wear!?" she bounced up and down.

"Well that's decided that," Mako commented wryly.

"And Ami-chan will be the 'cool, intelligent' type."

"Uh, I don't know about this, Mina, I really don't -" Ami murmured.

"Mako will be the sexy, little devil type," Mina continued.

"Uh, but I'm really not like that at all," Mako spoke up, beginning to feel uncomfortable, "I don't want to be that."

"Oh?" Mina slowed down, "Well, then, how about the 'wild, exotic type', although I was saving that for Rei..."

"Uh..."

"No offense, Mako," Mina continued, "but I just don't see you as 'lolicon type'."

"Are you kidding me!?" Rei exploded.

"This is insane!"

"Not to mention gross!" Mako chimed in.

"No, it'll work! I promise! Please, Rei, this is such a good idea, and Usagi is already so excited.. how can you refuse her!?"

Rei closed her eyes against the barrage of two pairs of watery blue orbs that pleaded pathetically.

"Fine." She hissed, "but I get to assign the roles."

"Ok," Mina agreed cheerfully.

"That means I'll be the cool type, Ami will be the cute little girl type -"

"Loli-"

"_Cute girl_," Rei exclaimed, menacingly, "Usagi can be the princess..."

"Yay!!!"

"Mako can be..." she considered for a moment, "the – what did you call it type?"

"Is there just a 'normal type'?" Mako interrupted.

"Well, yeah but it's not very -"

"Mako can be that," Rei decided.

"Whew!"

"That's not fair -" Mina began, but a look from Rei silenced her.

"And you will be the little devil."

Mina's face fell.

"But I wanted to be the cute type," she muttered, "I think my way was better."

"Now, let's get started because they'll be here in less than an hour." Rei suggested.

Mina handed out the clothes she'd prepared and briefed them on the finer points of Hostess Club etiquette she'd acquired from her reading, while Ami made adjustments and additions to these from what she actually knew of real Host Clubs, and they managed to turn Mina's living room into a very comfortable, elegant place.

Forty-five minutes later Ami wouldn't come out of the bathroom.

"What's wrong now?" Rei asked, adjusting the fake glasses Mina had given her, and trying not to scratch the sleek wool a-line skirt she was wearing.

_Guys really like this kind of thing? _She wondered.

"I c-can't come out in this, it's too embarrassing," Ami mumbled, her voice muffled by the door.

"Oh, come on, it can't be that bad!" Mako yelled.

"Speak for yourself," Rei quipped, "You get to wear normal clothes."

Mako was dressed normally, though Mina had cleverly added a few touches here and there that suggested a 'wilder' side.

"Come on, Ami-chan," Rei urged, "the guys will be here any minute."

"I'm not coming out!"

"What's wrong?" Mina asked, tucking her thumbs into the suspenders over her white shirt, "doesn't she like the dress? I thought it was pretty cute."

"It can't be worse than what you're wearing," Rei grumbled. Mina's shirt was rather short, as were her shorts. The cap on her head was tilted at a rakish angle.

"Their called 'short pants' in England," she retorted, "and there's nothing wrong with them."

Makoto rolled her eyes.

"I'm ready!" Usagi sang, twirling around in a soft white garden party concoction.

"Ami!" Rei knocked on the door, "Please just come out. If you don't like it you can trade with one of us."

"...Really?" Ami asked.

"Yes, just come out."

"Ok."

The door creaked open and Ami timidly stepped out of Mina's bathroom. All the girls gasped.

"You look so cute!" Mako squealed.

"Look at her little ribbons!" Usagi shouted.

"You do look pretty, Ami," Rei commented, "I understand if you don't want to wear this, but..."

"It's perfect, Ami," Mina declared, "You have to wear it. You look better in it than even I did."

"Such humility," Rei murmured.

The door bell rang.

"It's too late to change your mind now!" Mako quipped, "Ready or not, here they are."

She opened the door as five befuddled young men entered Mina's apartment.

"Uh, hi Makoto," Mamoru greeted her, "Mina's said she -"

He stopped abruptly as he caught sight of Rei in her skirt, elegant turtle neck and glasses.

"Um."

"Wow." Nephrite commented.

Zoisite cleared his throat and rose on his tip toes to peer over the other mens' shoulders.

"What is it?" Jadeite asked, "Can we go in or not?"

Rei took a breath and closed her eyes for a small moment.

"Welcome to the Aino Hostess Club," she recited unenthusiastically, "please come in and let us...do I really have to say this?"

"Yes!" a voice hissed from somewhere beyond the living room.

Rei sighed.

"Please let us entertain you, won'tyoucomein?" she hurriedly finished.

"Let me guess," Kunzite said cooly, stepping into the room and pushing Mamoru over the door step.

"This is Mina's idea of an apology."

"Yeah," Rei answered.

"Hm...well, gentlemen," he turned to eye them all somberly, "someone ratted us out."

They all stared innocently back.

He turned away in disappointment and caught a glimpse of Mina's figure sitting on the couch.

"I guess we'll just have to put up with it," he sighed, but there was a smirk on his face.

The other men practically fell into the living room in their haste to get through the door.

"Hey, sweetheart," Nephrite called to Makoto, "do we get to pick our favorite hostess?"

"Yes, if you pick wisely," Mako hinted menacingly.

"Sounds good to me."

"Rei?" Jadeite asked as he stood tongue-tied in front of his fiance.

"Do I look as silly as I feel?" she mumbled.

"Uh..." he gulped, "no..."

"This was all Mina's idea."

"Remind me to thank her," he muttered.

"Which type do you prefer, Mamoru?" Mina asked brightly.

"Um...Odanga Atama, actually," he grinned, "do you happen to have one?"

"I'm a princess type!" Usagi appeared out of nowhere, "And I expect to be treated as such."

"I thought you were supposed to treat me?" he suggested.

"Only if you promise to behave." she warned.

"Of course," he smiled charmingly, "I am the prince type, after all. Right, Zoi?"

"That's what we agreed on when you were inducted." Zoisite corroborated.

"Where's Ami?" he asked, peering around.

"I'll tell you if you tell me what type you were in your club." Mina answered.

Zoistie put his hands on his hips and said, "You are too nosy for you're own good. But if you must know I was the cute one, of course."

"What a coincidence," Mina replied, grabbing Ami from her hiding spot behind a potted plant and practically throwing her at Zoisite.

They collided into one another and Ami blushed furiously.

"Please don't laugh," she said, "I think I'm going to kill Mina."

"We're going to canonize Mina!" he declared, his eyes traveling all over Ami's petite form in her frilly dress, gloves and stockings- at least she'd managed to make herself look less like a little girl than the costume intended.

"And then you can kill her," he added, "if you want to."

"I'm afraid I can't allow it," Kunzite remarked, "Mina must continue to live unmolested."

"Why is that?" Mamoru asked dryly.

"Because life would be too boring without her," Kunzite replied, shaking his head tragically.

"Hey!" Mina remarked, jabbing him in the ribs.

"Anyone want some punch!?" she called happily.

Three of the men turned pale.

"That's ok," Mamoru spoke for all of them, "I'll just have some water."

"Yeah!" Jadeite and Nephrite agreed, while Zoisite looked on in surprise.

"Maybe you should have water too," Ami suggested in a low voice.

"Sure," he agreed, puzzled.

"I'll have punch, thanks." Kunzite answered.

The other men looked at him with an odd mixture of fear and awe.

He merely smiled.

"Mina, what did you put in this punch!?" Mako called from the kitchen, hiccuping. She and Rei were giggling together about something while Usagi downed a glass of the pink liquid.

"I didn't put anything it it this time," Mina said in confusion, looking at her own glass. Then her eyes widened in shock.

"Wait! You didn't get the bottle out of the fridge did you-"

Mako and Rei were starting to sing something while Usagi joined in at awkward moments before falling on her bottom in the middle of the kitchen, laughing.

"Oh, no," Mina sighed.

Kunzite was coughing so hard he could barely breathe.

"You drugged my fiance?" Jadeite asked, blinking.

Mina said nothing but reached for Kunzite's drink and gulped it down.

"It's going to be a long night," Ami murmured.

"This time, I'm not the one cleaning up the mess!" Mina announced.

* * *

Rei, Makoto and Usagi had long ago fallen asleep. The three of them were curled up together on Mina's bed while Mina was curled up next to Kunzite on her couch, trying not to fall asleep. Jadeite and Nephrite were sitting comfortably beside the couple across from Mamoru in one chair and Ami and Zoisite in the other. 

"Well, Mina, I have to say," Neph remarked, "I've never had an apology quite like this one."

"I said I was sorry," Mina grumbled, but she was mostly asleep.

Kunzite smiled and stroked her hair.

"You know, Mamoru," he spoke up, "you were going to tell us how you met Tsukino-san. I'm very interested in hearing about it."

"Yeah," Zoisite added, sleepily, his chin perched on Ami's head, "That's got to be an interesting story."

Mamoru chuckled.

"Oh it's interesting alright, not as strange as some, but definitely not boring."

"Tell us," Neph said, "I need a good bedtime story."

"Ok, ok," Mamoru smiled, "everyone get comfortable because it's a long story."

"Good," Ami murmured happily, "I like long stories."


End file.
